A Guilty Conscience
by Telani
Summary: Ken's conscience is causing him problems after some missions. What will happen after the next? My first fic, R&R please!


This is Alyssa's first fanfic ever... wrote it quite a while ago... rewrote it awhile ago too...please be kind when reviewing, Alyssa cries easily. ^_~ Don't think this fic turned out well... Plus it's got a stupid title. Some feed back on this would be greatly appreciated.

Anyways, Alyssa does not own Weiß Kreuz or any of the characters. Don't sue me, cause I have no money so you're wasting your time.

A Guilty Conscience 

"The target is a company called 'Neida'. They are responsible for the deaths of many innocent people because of their drug experiments." Persia's voice stated as several grisly images flashed across the screen. "The president of the company is Eijiro Fushida. If he dies, the company goes with him. White hunters in the dark, hunt the tomorrow of the dark beast!" The television fuzzed out as the last sounds of Persia's voice died away.

The Weiß boys and Manx were gathered in the dark basement of the Koneko, and had just received their mission for tomorrow night.

Manx rose gracefully from her chair and asked in her calm voice, "Is everyone in?"

Omi and Ken agreed immediately. Aya just leaned against the wall in his usual silence; he would take any mission though, so there was no question about his decision.

Yoji leaned back in his chair and thought out loud, "No girls over eighteen, huh? It's a tough decision. And why the hell do all the companies seem to be doing drug experiments?"

Omi sprang to his feet and yelled at him, "Come on, Yoji! How can you be like this? That company killed so many people! Actually…," He paused to think. "they probably killed girls over eighteen too. Why don't you come along and get revenge?"

Yoji just shrugged as Manx handed out folders containing data on the target.

Ken flipped through the pages of the document, not really absorbing any of the information he was reading. The past few missions had caused him to feel a bit depressed and guilty. He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, remembering what had happened a few nights ago...

"No! Please don't kill me! I'm too young!" screamed the teenager as Ken and the others cornered him in the alley. "I didn't mean to do anything wrong! I just needed to make some money!"

Ken remembered that look of despair and sorrow in the youth's eyes as Yoji had lunged at him with his wire.

"Those girls you killed was young too." Yoji murmured to the young man, as he pulled the string tighter.

"Someone…please…help…" He gasped as his air was cut off. With his last bit of strength, the teen reached in his jacket, pulled out a gun, and lashed out wildly.

Ken had little time to react; he leapt at the boy and slashed him from nose to naval…

Ken shook his head to clear his mind. That boy had been so young, and if it weren't for a stupid decision of getting involved with some damned psychotic company, he'd still be alive. Then again, most normal people don't take jobs that involve killing others, even if it's for money. 'I do' he thought sadly, as he absent-mindedly bent the corners of the page of information he was holding. According to it, their most recent target had a daughter who was only seven years old. 'I wonder if she knows what her father does for a living?' he thought.

"Hey, Ken? Are you listening? What's wrong?"

Omi's cheerful voice brought him back into the present.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Omi. I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, well, I was just saying that we should be heading home. The shop's closed and Manx doesn't need our help with anything right now."

"Actually, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later." Ken mumbled distractedly as he made his way up the stairs to the main floor, bumping into several things on his way up.

Omi watched his friend leave and wished dearly that he knew what was wrong. He had noticed that Ken had not been his usual cheery self the past few days. Perhaps the toll of taking lives was sinking in once again.

+++++++++++

Ken shuffled down a path near a local park, making a path in the fallen autumn leaves as he dragged his feet. On most days a walk like this would cheer him up, however, today he barely noticed it as he treaded along, kicking a crumpled pop can.

"Ah!! Watch out!" a young girl shouted.

Ken yelped in surprise and pain as a soccer ball hit him straight in the face, knocking him from his reverie. Stumbling from the impact, his vision blurred for a moment, and when it focused again, he noticed a child running towards him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ken replied as he got back up. He bent down and picked up the ball, returning it to the child.

"Wanna play soccer? I don't have anyone to continue the game with. I'll be your friend if you do. Please?" She said and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and a toothy grin.

Ken always had a soft spot for children. Plus, how could he resist a face like that? She introduced herself as Amia and went on about how much she loves soccer, and how her and her father watch all the matches together. Amia wasn't very good, but was very energetic and sweet. Ken played a few matches with her, until she decided to go home.

"Kenny, thank you! BuhByes!" She called as she skipped off, cradling her precious soccer ball.

Ken wondered as he walked off.

+++++++++++

'Back to reality, it's mission time' Ken thought grimly as he rechecked his assassin gear. Bugnuks, check. Safety sweater, check. He grinned remembering how Omi had once teased him about his orange sweater.

"Ken, if the enemy doesn't find you because of your clumsiness, they'll find you 'cause of that sweater! You have a jacket already, what's the point? I mean, I know you like it, but it's almost like lighting up flares to show where we are!"

Ken mentally kicked himself for letting his mind wander, before once again observing his surroundings.

The four men were in Fushida's estate, slowly moving room to room trying to find their target, yet remain hidden. Security around the mansion had been surprisingly lax, and getting into the grounds and building had not been a problem. 

Ken took a minute and glanced out a darkened window. From the illumination a few outdoor lamps provided, he noticed that there were sakura trees everywhere in the yard, which showered the grass with pale pink petals whenever there was a gust of wind. A single lonely soccer ball rolled along in the sea of pinkness, leaving a soft trail. 

Aya signalled for them to follow and they stealthily made their way into the mansion. The target, Mr.Fushida, was seated at a kitchen table examining something, oblivious to assassins who approached in the concealment of the dark hallway. He looked like an average middle-aged man, with just a slight receding hairline with a touch of grey streaking through his dark brown hair. Overall, he looked like a picture perfect father and businessman. Just looking at him like this, Ken couldn't believe this man was responsible for so many horrible things. He reminded himself that appearances are often deceiving.

A sudden creak startled the Weiss boys, causing them to creep further into the shadows. After a few moments, Aya shook his head, indicating that whatever had caused the noise posed no danger. Aya and Omi left to retrieve documents pertaining to the Neida company, as Ken and Yoji advanced on Fushida.

Yoji jumped at him with his wire, preventing the man from escaping. Immediately, Ken attacked, bugnuks extended…

A voice screamed behind him just as his clawed gloves hit their target, ripping a fatal gash in the man's throat. He fell forwards in his chair, as dark blood dribbled onto the stately white table from his slightly open mouth. Ken swivelled in the direction of a second scream, preparing to strike down any witnesses.

His eyes landed on the cause of the scream, and he lowered his weapon in shock. Ken was startled to see a young girl with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes pooling with tears of fear, sadness, and confusion. She reminded him so much of Amia, whom he had played soccer with that afternoon. He just continued to stare into her frightened eyes as the child tried to comprehend what had happened. A twinge of guilt went through his heart as the child began to whimper. Ken felt Yoji grip his arm and drag him away, explaining that they needed to make their escape quickly before they were noticed.

+++++++++++

Omi looked at his friend in concern. Poor Ken had not been himself since the mission. Even professional soccer could not move him from his dazed state. The younger assassin made his way over to Ken, as the latter continued to stare at the television from his seat on the couch.

"Ken, what's wrong? If something's bothering you, don't keep it to yourself"

Omi seated himself beside Ken and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Ken's almond eyes averted their gaze to the floor as tears threatened to spill. His conscience threatened to overtake all the excuses he had previously made as to why killing certain people was not entirely wrong. Omi hugged his friend, attempting to soothe what was bothering him. Ken leaned into his arms as he closed his eyes and willed the pain and guilt away. Exhaustion overtook him, and he fell asleep in the younger man's embrace as tears escaped from his closed eyes.

****** 

Hhmm... was that shonen-ai at the end or not? I dunno, you can decide. If you like shonen-ai, then yes, it was. If not, then no. That way everybody's happy. ^_^

Don't think I'll be writing many WK fics in the future, more into FFX and Aurikku's now... ^__^ But still, please review cause I wanna know what you think!


End file.
